REWRITE: Daughter of the monster
by lonelybelovid
Summary: REWRITE ALERT: Ok folks this is a rewrite of my original chapter fic Daughter of the Monster. Original Summary below -V an OC named blake finds a long lost relative who just happenes to reside at the X-mansion. rated\ t for almost sexual situtations no lemon and swearing , i know i don't own marvel or their charracters cause trust me the world would be better if i did.
1. Wolverine

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{

}|{Chapter 1}|{

Her name was Blake, she was a 15 year old mutant who had just receive the most important call of her life. "two years…" she whispered, "two long years finally paying off".

What had been happening the past two years you may ask, she had been looking for a very important person. And the call she had just received from a certain professor, had lead her right to him. She stood up from the motel room bed she had been sitting on. She figured she had to started packing, after all going to the xavier institute or what ever it was called would be one hell of a hitchhiking trip.

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{

About a week later….

She walked up and knock on the door of the Xavier institute for gifted children, a boy who looked about sixteen with a thick German accent came to the door and spoke, "hello how…" he started, "Logan?!" he whispered.

"Exuse me?" she said with a chuckle. The boy shook his head roughly.

"Sorry you look like some one else" he said a blush spreading across his pale face.

Blake rolled her eyes and said "Look bub is prof. Xavier here or what?" she was growing slightly amused by the boy's reaction.

"Uh ja! This… way…" he whispered, this girl had to be related to Logan.

She had his calm but demanding eyes, they had the same black hair that on her went down to the small of her back, and worse she had called him 'bub'!

He lead Blake through a long hallway in the right side of the building through what looked like a library and up to a closed cedar door, he knocked, "Come in.." they both heard some one say through the door.

The boy opened the door "Ladies first" he said with a cheesy smile.

"Yeah whatever" blake replied.

When she walked into the room she saw a dark skined woman with white hair sitting infront of a desk, and a man in a wheel chair sitting on the otherside, she prosumed him to be prof. xavier.

"Hello" he said in a friendly tone, his English accent add to it,"You must be Blake." She nodded to him, "I was just telling my colleague Ororro Munroe about your arrival".

"Nice to meet you professor, Miss. Munroe" she said causually.

"I'm glad to see you've decided to join us here at the institute." He replied.

"Actually sir I was hopping I could speak to an 'aquaintence' here at the school before I make my descion." She said politly.

"___I presume you mean Logan?" he said to her through his thoughts. _She nodded.

He spoke aloud again "Very well! This way please" he looked to , "To the lawn" he said to her.

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{

on the lawn…

A large group of kids Blake's age stared at her with the same shock as the boy from the door, a few look from her to their instructor and then back to her. Then they all started to whisper as they saw a confused look spread across there teacher Logan's face.

"Students your lessonn is being moved to the backyard with Beast-" as professor said this all the younger looking students cheered and ran off while a small group of five stayed behind.

Before the professor could start to speak again a set of sharp adamantium claws shot up through Blake's knuckles.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screeched at logan and lunged forward.

Logan dodged her quickly though, "What do you think your doing kid?" he shouted at her as she stood up.

"What I've been waitin' two long years to do!" she yelled back runing at him again, tears flowing from her eyes," How could you!" she said as she stapped him in the shoulder.

He grabed her wrists and said "Kid, I have no idea who you even are!" with this tears slipped silently down her face that killer look still in her eyes.

"You don't even recognizes your own daughter!" she said quietly. Suddenly her knees gave out and she almost droped, luckily her supposed farther caught her.

He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lips drawing a small amount of blood which healed within minutes "Is your mothers name Yuriko?" he asked her.

She nodded in reply. Logan didn't know how to react so he simply patted her on the back.

"let's let them talk in private." The oldest looking girl said her red hair blowing in the breeze. All of the other students nodded and nochallently agreed following her, Ororro, and the professor inside.

"I'm sorry kid I didn't-" but Blake stopped him.

"No I should be appologizing" she started eyes focused on the ground "I-I'll just go.." she whispered.

"Do you stay with Yuriko?" he asked her as he looked up.

"No."

"Then who?"

"She left me with the morlocks when I was a baby, but I 'left' the sewers when I was thirteen."

"So you're alone?"

"Yep…"

Logan sighed and rubbed his temples realizing what he was about to offer

"Not any more"

She looked at him in confusion, "huh?"

He chuckled "Why don't you stay here at the school, its safe for mutant kids like yourself and I guess I could keep an eye on you."

"You sure they want me here after…" she trailed. He simply nodded in reply.

"alright" she whispered and walked at his side.

They walked in silence till they got to the door, "So kid you gotta name?" he asked.

"Blake" was all she said in reply as they returned to the foirer of the mansion.

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{

Original A.N.: so there we have it slightly fluffy wolverine but its ok, right? Please Review I'm a new author who craves feed back and also if your gonna mention X-23, I thought about this idea LONG before she came along so this isn't anything about her which means i'm pretty much gonna write her out for this one.

New A.N.: Ok so I hope you all will enjoy the rewrite. Its just gonna work better with future stories.

Keep it real,

Lonelybelovid A.K.A. Her.


	2. Pickpocket

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{

}|{Chapter2}|{

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{

Blake walked through the doors of the Xavier institute with her father. She sighed heavy and looked up at the man beside her.

"What kind of school is this anyway?" She asked him looking around at some of the students who were walking past. Some of them looked like your average everyday humans but then some of them looked like they belonged in the Morlock sewers. One girl was laughing about something with a group of other students then she suddenly shape shifted into a small bird flying around there heads. Another being the boy from earlier suddenly appeared in a cloud of blue smoke. Telling to students standing in the front hallway something then disappearing again.

"It's a school for mutants... a place for them to learn how to control the things they can do!" He replied seeing her watch the students nearby with wide eyes. Blake nodded in looking down the hallway toward the professors office.

"Come on kid lets go talk to Charles!" He said walking down the hallway. Blake followed him silently, she took a deep breath as they entered the library. Several students were staring at the pair as they walked past.

"Guess when you tried to kill somebody around here the news travels fast..." She whispered out loud.

"Somethin' like that" Wolverine replied opening the door to Professor Xavier's office for her. They both walked in and she took her seat in front of the desk.

"I assume this means you will be joining us Blake?" Charles asked her folding his hands casually. She nodded at him in reply.

"Good we are happy to have you!" He said extending a hand to her. As they shook he told her she would get a list of her class on the next day and told her that Miss. Munroe would lead her to her new room.

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{

As they were walking through a hallway on the second floor Blake was asked if she had any questions. She politely declined and continued to think about the school she was now to be attending. She wasn't very smart in her own opinion and the rumors about her were flying. When they reached her room Ororro turned to her.

"By the way Blake, if you need anything just ask for Storm... don't worry dear you'll do fine!" She told the girl with a smile.

"Thank you..." Blake replied laying her hand on the door knob.

When she opened the door she noticed many things. There were two desks, two dressers, and two beds. Located on the bed on the right was a small black and white striped cat. Blake looked at it with a raised eyebrow. A moment later the cat jump forward and transformed into a blonde headed girl who was Blake's age. She gave Blake a once over then sat back down on her bed.

"Hey..." Blake said quietly, she had no idea what the other girl was thinking.

"Hi, you're the girl who tried to kill Wolverine!" She replied staring.

"Yes... yes as I am..." Blake replied silently.

"Why?" Was all the other said next.

"Well... it's a really long story..." Blake said taking a deep breath, "Do you have time?" the other nodded in reply.

"Ok so I was raised by a Morlock named Marrow... I thought she was my mother... then when I turned thirteen my powers fully showed and she revealed to me that my real mothers name was Yuriko Masaki and that Wolverine was my father." Blake started sitting down on her bed.

"Marrow and I had a fight one day after she revealed who my folks were because I have the same claws as my father except at the time they were just bone there was no Adamantium. Marrow was afraid that I would be a danger to the other Morlocks so she banished me... and as I was trying to leave the sewer I was captured by the GRSO soldiers and turned over to the Weapon X project." She continued remembering the day she woke up in the Weapon X Laboratory.

Her roommate nodded her head truly showing interest in the story.

"The Weapon X scientists kept me drug for the majority of the time I was there, they tested my healing factor and when they considered it strong enough they injected my body with Adamantium and coated my skeleton with it." Blake took one of her fingers and traced along her knuckles where her claws are located.

"While I was recovering from the procedure I escaped into the Canadian Wilderness and slowly made my way to new york, I promised myself that I would find my parents and make them pay for abandoning me..." She continued, her roommate looking at her like she was watching a grandparent relive their youthful days.

"It took two years but I found my dad and now... I'm really conflicted..." She finished her little story falling back on the bed and crossing her arms across her stomach.

"Whats so conflicting?" The Blonde girl ask in return.

"Well Wolverine insist that he didn't even know my mom ever was pregnant with me..." Blake said with eyes slowly slipping shut.

"I guess you can't blame him them! It sounds like it's just your moms fault to me!" Was the next reply, "I have a class in five minutes I have to go but it was nice to meet you and I'll see you later." she said smiling over at the dark haired girl.

"You got a name or what?" Blake said not opening her eyes.

"Trinity... Trinity Sekler or Pickpocket to some..." Trinity replied grabbing some a bag with a few books in it, "and yourself?" She asked opening the door.

"Blake... or Wolf Pup..." She replied calmly resting on the bed, peaking one eye open at the other girl. Trinity nodded and exited the bedroom to hurry to her class.

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{


	3. Nightcrawler

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{}|{ }|{

}|{Chapter 3}|{

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{}|{ }|{

An hour after Trinity left Blake suddenly felt extremely bored. She stood up and walked to her bedroom door Storm had told her that one of the students would be coming by to give her a tour but so far no one had shown up. Just as she opened the door to show herself around she heard a loud "Bamf" noise behind her. She turned to see the boy who had let her into the school that afternoon.

"Hello Professor X told me I should give you a tour... so are you ready?" He asked her. Blake nodded suddenly becoming aware of the tail that was swishing behind him.

"Well let's go them..." He said in his thick German accent. First he showed her through the wing of student dorms down to a sitting room with a several chairs, a large sofa, a flat screen tv, and several large book shelves.

Then going back down the hall to the center of the second floor to the stairs.

"It is exactly the same on the other side except that side is boys rooms and the side we came from is all girls." He told her then told her about the third floor which contained the rooms that belonged to the Staff and Adult X-Men.

"So my dads room is up there?" She asked him looking up the stairs.

"Ja everyone except the Prof is up there..." He replied. She nodded and followed him down the stairs to the first floor where sever groups of students were standing around talking.

"Whose who here?" She asked motioning to the group that had been outside when she attacked Logan.

"Um well first is Scott" He said gesturing to a tall dark haired boy that was wearing dark reddish sunglasses, "that's girl next to him is Jean" Jean was a tall fair skinned red head with nice delicate features. Then another girl and guy came phasing through the wall and joined Jean and Scott.

"Her name is Kitty and he is Evan..." The teleporter continued, "Anyway we have lots more to see..." he lead her down the east wing and through the third door on the right side of the wing. They walked into a large kitchen with a large picture window showing a nice view of the back lawn. Then through another door into the next room over. Next they were in the largest dining room Blake had ever seen.

"This room is huge..." Blake commented, "Hey the Prof said your name was Kurt right?" She said looking over to the teleporter.

"Ja I also go by Nightcrawler" He said smiling at her, "Your Blake, Correct?" she nodded and extended her hand.

"That or Wolf Pup!" She replied shaking the others hand.

"So why did youo try to kill Logan?" Kurt asked her as the left the dining room and walked across the hall to a large sitting room. Blake sighed and told him to take a seat. After they both sat down on the window seat of a window that mirrored the one in the kitchen she told him the same tell she had told Pickpocket earlier.

"Oh I understand Freuline... I'm adopted as well..." He told her at the end of her story, "My real mother is trouble but my foster parents in Germany are wonderful people excepting me as I am and they are not even mutants..." He continued thinking about his mom.

"Its true that you're a mutant but you don't exactly look different from anyone else!" She said raising an eyebrow at the last part of his sentence.

Kurt laughed a little then sighed. Next he raised his arm and hit a button on his watch. Suddenly he looked much different. His skin was a dark shade of blue and looked as though it was covered in fur and his eyes changed to a bright yellow color.

Blake's eyes went wide and she nodded.

"Oh!" was all she could say causing Kurt to chuckled nervously, "That's cool..." She said standing up and stretching into a practical back bend. Then she suggested that they finish the tour so she could go talk with her dad. The rest of the inside of the house Blake had already seen with the exception of the Sub-Basement which Professor Xavier said he would show her himself. So she and Kurt exited the house to the backyard. The yard contained two basketball and tennis courts, a small rose garden in the center, and a large pool in the back. They continued to chat amongst themselves until they had seen everything. Then they parted ways inside so that Blake could go speak to Wolverine.

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{}|{ }|{

When Blake knocked on Wolverines door she got a grunt in reply. She slowly opened the door to see her dad sitting on his bed polishing a Japanese Katana with a beautiful handle.

"It was your moms... She gave it to me..." he said not looking up.

"Oh... it's beautiful..." She commented leaning on the door.

"Did you need something?" He asked laying the sword down and picking up a lit cigar that had been laying in an ashtray.

"Oh yeah I just wanted to thank you for convincing me to stay!" She said smirking at him as he took a drag on the cigar, "You know those things give you cancer!" She said with a chuckle.

Then he pressed the cigar to his for arm, it stung for a moment then the burn disappeared.

"Not likely... but I'll watch out for that..." he replied with a hint of sarcasm. She laughed in response and bid him good evening, heading back to her dorm.

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{}|{ }|{

Hope you guys are enjoying the Rewrite so far... there will be loads of OC's in this story and lots of new chapters and drama. Also I'm sticking to the concept of the Xavier Institute Boarding School. So Bye Bye Bayville high! I promise you that Blake will still end up meeting a certain speed demon. They will just meet in a different way! Till then Mien Freunds!

-LB


	4. Beast

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{}|{ }|{ }|{}|{ }|{

}|{ Chapter 4 }|{

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{}|{ }|{ }|{}|{ }|{

Blake was sitting on the stairs in the foirer waiting for Professor Xavier. He was supposed to be giving her a tour of a different part of the house. She was snapped out of deep thought by the professor and a large animal looking mutant walking her way.

"Hello Blake, I would like to Introduce you to Dr. Hank McCoy" said professor x. Dr. McCoy extended a large paw like hand to the girl.

"Hello Dr. McCoy!" She said smirking and shaking his had.

"You can call me Beast if you'd like" He told her chuckling. Storm and the Professor were right this girl did look just like Logan.

"Ok Blake are you ready to see the Sub-Basement?" Professor Xavier asked her. She nodded and was lead to a panel in the wall that looked slightly set back in the east wing. Beast pressed on the panel after a moment the whole section of wall moved to the side and an elevator appeared. Blake looked at it with wide eyes.

"These Elevators or The Tubes as the students call them will take you to any floor in the house including the Sub-Basement." Beast told her motioning for her to enter the Tube.

When the Elevator stopped and the door opened Blake was shocked she felt momentarily like she was back in Weapon X. Then the Professor started to lead her down the hallway.

"Through that door is the Hospital if you are injured in train or just sick the computers in the hospital have the technology to treat any ailment." Professor told her motioning to the door on the right.

"Here is the Bridge, students rarely use this room, it is the meeting room for the X-Men" He continued Motioning to the door on the left.

"What about this one?" Blake asked pointing to the door directly in front of her as the Prof and Beast started to continue down the hallway.

"Sometimes the X-Men have to Detain People before they can be handed over to the proper authorities, that is where they are kept." Beast told her. She nodded in reply then followed them down a hallway that made a T shape with the other.

"This door leads to Cerebro! A computer system that extends the reach of a psychic mutants powers, it is how I found you when you were looking for your father." The professor said gesturing to the door at the end of the hall.

"These doors lead to the danger room but we'll be coming back to them." Beast told her motioning to a set of doors on the right side of the hallway.

Then they doubled back down the other end of the hallway with the Tubes. There was one large open door and a smaller one at the left side.

"On the left is My laboratory, you will have some of your classes in there!" Beast told her. At that moment two mutants came phasing through the ceiling and dropped to their feet. It was Pickpocket and another mutant a boy who Blake assumed was a Phaser.

He was fairly tall, had Strawberry Blonde hair and pale skin. They both had composition books in their hands.

"Max, Trinity how are you both on this lovely autumn afternoon?" Beast asked the two students.

"Sorry Beast we didn't mean to interrupt we were just turning in our homework!" Max told Beast waving the notebook slightly.

"That is perfectly fine, go right on ahead!" He told the students. They both thanked him and went into the lab then a moment later they came back out and walked together to one of the Tubes. They both waved at Blake before the door shut.

"Anyway through the door in front of us is the hanger which contains the Blackbird." Professor Xavier told her. Then after they went into the hanger and Blake got to peak at the Blackbird which was a huge jet, they headed back to the room that Beast had referred to as the danger room. They went to the smaller of the two doors and stepped inside. Wolverine was waiting for them.

"Ok Blake now you are going to take a little test!" Beast told her showing her the room that was located below them through three large windows.

"A Test... What if I fail?" Blake asked shocked that she would be taking a test when she hadn't even been there for a day.

"This is just a test to show us what you can do with your powers, and where you need help with them." The Professor told her to help calm her nerves. She nodded and looked over at the danger room below them again.

"Wolverine will you show your daughter to the danger room?" Beast asked turning on the computer. Wolverine nodded and lead Blake outside to the doors of the danger room..

"Dad... how bad is this gonna be?" She asked turning her head to look at him. He shook his head and opened the door.

"If you're anything like me then you'll do fine!" He said motioning to the door way. Blake took a deep breath and walked into the doorway. The door closed behind her and she walked to the elevator in front of her. On the elevator ride she realized that she had no idea what she was about to face.

When the door opened and she stepped out into the empty room she heard a loud voice from above, it was her dad.

"Look kid there are gonna be a bunch of sentry robots coming at, just take 'em down and let us know when you've had enough!" He told her before a loud buzz sounded for about thirty seconds. Then she saw a robot walking quickly toward her. Her claws shot out and she went flying through the air slashing at the metal being and knocking it paralyzed to the ground. Then before she could take a breath two more could be seen running towards her. She quickly she jumped up and spun through the air knocking them both to the ground quickly. Sentry after Sentry went sliding across the ground, but before she knew what was happening one of them had grabbed her from behind and it was like she had a flash back. All she could see were GRSO soldiers and she absolutely lost it.

Slashing, kicking and screaming, she had gone completely beserk not just attacking but destroying each of the Sentries that came at her. After several moments it had become to much. She grabbed at her head and dropped to her knees. She shouted as the Sentries started to surround her.

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{}|{ }|{ }|{}|{ }|{

Beast was quickly shutting down the computer, then he and Wolverine were running at top speed to the danger room elevator. Once they had entered the room Wolverine ran to the girl and grabbed her by the wrists.

"Kid! Kid Relax its ok!" He shouted shaking her slightly trying to stir her. She slowly looked up to his face, then she slumped forward, Wolverine barely catching her. After a moment he lifted her limp body into his arms and carried her to the elevator. They took her to the hospital rushing past several students. Including Max, Trinity, and another one of their friends.

When Blake awoke in the hospital there were three students standing around her looking concern. Max, Trinity and another girl that Blake had never seen before. She was medium height, dark skinned with dark hair and bright green eyes.

"Blake are you ok?" Trinity asked her as her eyes opened. Blake nodded and looked around, she didn't recognize the room but she had a funny idea what the room was.

"This is the hospital..." She said sitting up for the table like cot she was lying on.

"Yeah Wolverine rushed you in here after your danger room session... I didn't go well did it?" The other girl asked and informed her.

"Oh well no... honestly I don't remember much after the eight or ninth sentry robot... it was like... like I was back in the Morlock Sewers" Blake told them.

"Are you alright... do you need anything?" Max asked her.

"Um... water would be nice..." Blake said grabbing at her head. She had a killer head ache but it wasn't the first of its kind so she wasn't worried about it. Max phased through the cot next to her and grabbed a bottle of water out of a fridge that was in the wall. He phased through the cot and then through her to a table that was next to her with a cup on it.

"Favor?" She asked him, he looked up and raised his eyebrows, "Please don't phase through me... it was half way like I could feel it..." she looked over at the other girls and they nodded at him.

"Sorry, nobody's ever phased through me!" He replied with a laugh. A moment later Beast and Storm came walking in.

"Alright my dear you are good to go but please don't strain yourself!" Storm told her. Then Max helped her stand up. The four teenagers walked to the door and headed over to the Tube on the left end of the hallway. When they made it to the second floor the girls parted ways with Max and headed down the hallway. When Trinity and Blake got to their room the other girl turned to Blake.

"By the way I'm Ruby! It's nice to meet you..." Ruby told her. They shook hands and said goodnight.

Trinity and Blake went into there room and chatted a little about how things at the school went down and what not.

"We should go shopping! You know let you see the area... lets go tomorrow! I have some friends that you would definitely get along with!" Trinity told her before they went to bed.

Blake reluctantly agreed and said good night. Today had been a long one and she wanted nothing more than to drift off.

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{}|{ }|{ }|{}|{ }|{

I sincerely hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! There will be lots more to come!

-LonelyBelovid


	5. Quicksilver

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{

It was eleven PM and Trinity, Ruby, Max and a girl named Phoebe had dragged Blake to the mall. Phoebe was a tall tan brunette who had a nice smile and a very friendly personality. They were currently sitting in the food court, chatting about boys at the school who were attractive.

"What about you Max, who do you think is the hottest at school?" Ruby asked him leaning on her arm.

"Well Bobby is pretty cute!" He said scratching the back of his head.

"Bobby Drake? Oh yeah he is!" Trinity agreed nodding her head.

"Whose Bobby Drake?" Blake asked trying to take interest in the conversation.

"Only the finest boy in the whole institute!" Phoebe said giggling, "What about you Blake who do you think is hot?" then everybody turned to her.

"Um... well for a gay guy your pretty handsome Max and... Nightcrawler is pretty attractive, I don't think I like him but he's definitely cute!" She admitted.

"So what about where you come from with the Morlocks... any handsome boys down there... well you know what I mean!" Max asked curious about the people Blake grew up with. Blake thought back and remembered her best friend from the sewers.

"Well I kissed my best friend... his name is Forsight..." Blake told them, "No his name is Shylow but he goes by Forsight..." she smiled slightly.

"Oh whats he like? Is he cute?" Ruby asked sitting forward on her chair.

"Well kind of, it depends on what you find attractive... his mutation is really obvious..." Blake explained, "Hey I'm gonna go to the can real quick I'll be right back!" she said then stood and walked over in the direction of the restroom sign. Then she felt a finger tap her shoulder. She turned but nobody was there.

"You who!" she heard a voice say from in front of her. When she turned a tall, thin, light haired boy was standing in front of her.

"Can I help you?" She asked a little confused as to what this person wanted.

"Yeah I could help but notice that you were talking about mutations over there and I was curious are you a mutant? Oh hold on a second!" He spoke quickly and then Sped away so quickly that Blake could barely see him, then a millisecond later he was standing in front of her again.

"Holy crap... super speed!" was all she could say in response, then she shook her head and gave a real answer, "Yeah um... yeah..." She told him blushing.

"Well what can you do?" He asked her leaning on the wall beside him. She looked around for a moment.

"Do you carry a lighter or a pocket knife?" She asked him. He nodded and handed her a small knife. Then she opened it and ran the blade hard across her hand. He stared wide eyed when the large bloody cut healed right before his eyes.

"Wow impressive! I'm Pietro and what is your name my dear?" He asked her smirking.

"Its um.. its Blake..." She said half way looking away. Then he pulled a pen from his pocket and motioned for her to hold out her arm. He quickly wrote down a phone number and capped the pen again.

"Call me! Kay?" he said smirking even wider than before. She nodded unable to say anything. A moment later she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Get lost Quicksilver!" Trinity said walking over to Blake, "Is he bothering you?" She asked the other girl who shook her head in response. Pietro told them both goodbye and sped away in a flash.

"Why would he be bothering me?" Blake asked her roommate.

"Do you know who Magneto is?" Trinity asked in reply.

"Yeah everyone knows who he is! Well almost everyone..." She retorted her roommate nodded in agreement.

"That's Magneto's son! He's bad news!" Trinity explained walking into the bathroom with her friend, "Breeze, Sixpence, Firefly and I were all worried when we thought we saw him head this way" She told the other a moment later when she was washing her hands. Blake nodded and looked down at his number. She smirked to herself knowing that she was still going to call him later.

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{

That day when they were walking across the lawn of the institute Blake learned why Sixpence and Firefly got there names.

Phoebe pulled out a lighter, struck it and then pulled the fire into her hand. While she was holding it she made a grow gigantic. Then she threw at like a ball and it exploded in the air. A moment later you could literally see the heat be pulled from the air, which she used to lift herself into the air. Blake oo'd and aw'd at it while the others cheered. Then Ruby ran forward turned to face the group and suddenly her whole body transformed into a solid piece of living copper. Blake clapped as the others took there turns Trinity Transformed herself into a Zebra and went galloping around the group while the others cheered. Max went running towards Logan's Motorcycle which was parked in the drive way and when he wasn't watching Max phased through it and stopped. Logan turned around and shook his head when the group started cheering. Next was Blake's turn, she told phoebe to throw a fireball at her it hit her on her face and left a giant burned spot. A second later though it had vanished.

"Don't you have claws like Wolverine?" Phoebe asked her. Blake nodded and shot her sharp Adamantium claws out. She jump up in the air and spun, slashing through a tree that was near them. The others cheered and whistled, while Wolverine just rolled his eyes and went back to working on his Bike.

The group then went inside and went about there days most going to their respective rooms, but Blake decided to go find a phone and call Pietro.

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{

So that was that I hope it was good! And see I told you Blake would still end up meeting Quicksilver! Anyway please please please leave a review so I know whether or not people are truly liking this.

Talk to you all soon

-LB


	6. Cyclops

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

}|{Chapter 6 }|{

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

It was Blake's first day and Kurt Wagner was stand in the doorway of Blake and Trinity's Room. Trinity smiled and greeted him by his mutant name. He smiled back and did the same, then he handed Blake a piece of paper.

"I ran into Professor X this morning and he asked me to give this to you!" He told her as she looked over the paper.

"Its my class schedule... I have History with Professor X, Team Building with Storm, Algebra with Beast..." She looked up at the two of them.

"We have History and Algebra together" Kurt told her nodding.

"And Max, Phoebe, and I have Team Building with you!" Trinity told her collecting her books for the classes she had before lunch. Blake nodded and went back to the list.

"After Lunch is Physics with Beast, Literature with the Prof, and One on One Sparing with... Dad..." She finished surprised to see that Wolverine was actually a teacher. He didn't seem the type, well to her anyway.

"We have Physics together, along with Max and Ruby!" Trinity said smiling.

"You have lit. with Rogue and Kitty..." Kurt told her, Blake wasn't sure who either of those people were but she just shrugged it off.

"Max and Phoebe are in One on One Sparing with me... they were talking about it the other day at the mall." Blake mentioned grabbing two composition books and a few pencils. Trinity told her she was correct and waved for her to head to the classrooms. When they got downstairs she and Kurt headed to Professor X's office three of the other kids who were on the lawn when she attacked Logan waved to Kurt as they walked past, but they didn't acknowledge Blake.

It didn't really bother her that people were afraid of her, she had made some friends and she was sure that people would come around. When she and Kurt got to the library the door to the office was opened and students were already gathering. Some chairs had added but some students were sitting on the floor. A few were on the couch and two had the arm chairs that normally were positioned in front of the desk. Professor X was beside the desk with a text book on his lap.

"Good morning Kurt, Blake have a seat... and Blake here is your book for the class!" He greeted them handing her the book. She took it and returned his greeting. The class was mostly uneventful, Blake did enjoy the subject matter though. Professor X talked about the possibility and probability of Mutants in American History.

Blake skipped her class that was in the danger room with Storm. She just wasn't ready to go back in there after what had happened on Friday. She met back up with Kurt in time for algebra which was held in a room across the library from the professors office. She finished her math assignment in five minutes so Beast invited her up to the front to chat while he graded her work.

"Goodness my dear it seems what were working on may be to easy for you!" Beast told her handing her paper back to her, "Here try this..." He flipped through her book and gave her another assignment in the last chapter thinking it would slow her down.

She took the book back to her seat and once again finished her work within a matter of minutes. He was shocked and then he gave her a list.

"Can you go find one of each of these in the library and bring them back here... I need them for your physics class later." He asked her. She agreed and stepped out of the classroom. It took her almost the entire class period to find each book but she eventually got it done and went back. Five minutes before class ended Beast gave out the homework for the day. Just as he let everyone go he called Blake over to the front again.

"Here this is a list of all of the homework for the semester... as fast as you work you should be able to get this done by Friday!" he circled the assignment at the top, "Just have this done by tomorrow ok?" He asked to which she nodded then said goodbye and headed to lunch.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

She sat outside on the steps in the backyard with Trinity, Ruby, Max and Phoebe as well as two other boys during lunch. The introduced themselves as Bobby and Jamie. Jamie spent the entire lunch period flirting with Trinity, which she didn't seem to notice, she and Max were to busy drooling over Bobby who seemed every interested in Phoebe who didn't seem to notice Bobby at all. Blake of course was just watching all of this in amusement.

Then she headed off to Physics in Beasts Lab. Beast assigned them each a physics project based on the different books that Blake had collected for Beast earlier. She got Paired up with Ruby, Max with Bobby then Trinity and Jamie. She and Ruby watched Max stumble over his words as he tried to hold a conversation with Bobby. The two girl almost felt bad for him.

"You know my friend Foresight would be perfect for Breeze they would get along perfect!" Blake told her friend as they completely forgot about their project.

"Didn't you say he wants to live as one of us?" Ruby asked turning to look at her.

"Yeah he has always wanted to be an upworlder but he's never been able to leave the sewers. Besides his appearance would scare the humans!" She revealed sighing.

"Why he doesn't look like Nightcrawler or something, does he?" Ruby replied.

"No he only has one eye..." Blake told her.

"OH! That's not so bad!" Ruby said a little shocked that something that simple worried her that much.

"It's in his right palm!" Blake said in response. Ruby looked at her for a moment.

"Oh... he'd still fit in just fine here!" Ruby told her, to which Blake agreed. Then a moment later Beast told them that class was finished and gave them all the due date for the classes projects. In her Lit class they each went to the Library and picked a book to do a book report on. Then read for the rest of the class period. Next was supposed to be a training course but she once again skipped not wanting to do any fighting in the Danger room. Fifteen minutes after classes let out Wolverine came into Blake's room where she was working on her homework for Algebra.

"I can explain!" She started before he held up a finger to stop her.

"We can deal with you skipping class later! Right now the X-Men need you to help with something!" He told her, then he threw her an X-Men uniform. After he had stepped out and she changed into the uniform that looked almost just like her fathers they both head to the meeting room in the Sub-Basement. When they entered they were surrounded by the other X-Men as well as Professor X.

"What is she doing here?" the tall boy who wears the red sunglasses asked in shock, "she shouldn't even be at this school, she tried to kill you Logan!" He shouted looking positively irate.

"Look Summers! My daughter has just as much of a right to be here as you do so cool it!" Wolverine said gruffly. Blake was shocked by this, it was the first time she had heard him call her his daughter.

"Cyclops... Please, Blake was raised in the Morlock Sewers so she is our best asset in finding Psyloche and The White Queen!" Professor Xavier Explained to the members of the X-Men. She nodded and looked at all of them.

"Code Names other than you guys" She then pointed to Beast, Storm, Wolverine, Cyclops and Nightcrawler.

The names Rogue, Shadow Cat, Spike, and Phoinex were told to her quickly. She nodded to them and started to explain the rules of the sewers to them all.

"Were going to want to avoid Marrow at all cost... I know a someone who can help us find who were looking for but he'll probably want to come here to the school!" She turned and spoke the last part to the Professor. He agreed to let that happen.

Then everyone but the Professor loaded up into the Blackbird and head for NYC. Blake had a funny feeling she knew why the to psychics had to send out a distress call, and she knew that when they got there it wasn't going to be pretty.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So that was the new chapter PLEASE review or I won't post again! I hate to blackmail but seriously people how hard is it to review?! Love you all!

-LonelyBelovid


	7. Marrow

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{

}|{ Chapter 7 }|{

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{

Wolf pup, Wolverine, and the others had just exited the Blackbird and she lead them to a man hole located on an abandoned street. They all went down the hole and she closed it quickly behind them.

"Where are the Morlocks?" Spike ask her looking around seeing nobody but the X-Men. Blake shook her head at him.

"We have to walk a distance into the older part of the sewers before you'll see any Morlocks, but just a precaution they don't like outsiders, mutant and human alike so the gaurd's outside the colony may attack us!" She turned to tell them all them she lead them down a path that lead deep into the sewers.

After they had been walking for what felt like hours they heard a noise in front of them just the reach of the light they were carrying. Cyclops went to shoot one of his red optic blasts when Blake stopped him. She turned to Phoenix and asked her to come stand beside her.

"Try to look into their mind! Tell me who they are or what they're thinking about!" She told the tall red headed girl. The other nodded in reply and lifted a hand to her head. It looked as though she was having a difficult time with the person she was trying to read.

"He's a Psychic like me and he's thinking about you!" She said turning and looking at Wolf pup. Blake stepped forward and spoke in a questioning tone.

"Shylow? That you?" She asked, at that moment a figure stepped into the light. It was a boy Wolf pup and Nightcrawler's age. He was tall, thin and he had dark hair. When he stepped closer it was clear to them that he had no eyes on his face.

"Blake! It is you!" He said smiling and sounding relieved. They both stepped forward and through their arms around each other. Then when he pulled away he held up his right hand. It had a human sized silver colored eye directly in the palm. He ran it front of the crowd.

"So you found your father, and your here with the X-Men! I assume you're looking for the two psychics that Marrow and the others capture!" He asked looking at the group with his eye.

"Yes they are friends of ours and they said they were in trouble, can you take us to them?" Beast asked the boy. That's when Shylow turned head and lowered his hand. He sighed then lifted it again to face Beast.

"Yes but there is something you need to know if I do... if I take you to them and help you free them... I will have to leave the colony and never come back!" He told them turning his head over to Blake and frowning, his brow wrinkling.

"My name is Storm and colleagues names are Beast and Wolverine, we are teachers at the Xavier Institute which is a school for mutants... you are more than welcome to come with us and study at the school along with these young people whether you help us or not!" Storm told him to which he smiled and nodded. Then he gestured with his left hand for them to follow.

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{

When they arrived in there destination they were shocked by what they saw in a large bone cage there stood Betsy Braddock and Emma Frost, better known as Psyloche and the White Queen. They both turned to look away from the tall red headed woman who was interrogating them to the corner where the X-Men stood.

They reached out to all of them with there telepathy, saying to distract their captor. Blake nodded and walked forward into the light. Several Morlocks who were watching the interrogation gasped loudly and the red headed woman turned to see what was the cause of the commotion. She smirked and crossed her arms.

"My my... I thought I told you to leave this place child!" She said to the girl lifting one of her arms and pointing a spike made of bone at her, "Am I going to have to throw you out!" she stepped one step closer which Blake mirrored.

"Marrow what are you doing? Since when do you take Prisoners?" Blake responded with true concern, this was nothing like the woman who had raised her.

"They are trespassers and liars! They claim that one of us was calling out to them for help but of course that is a lie! What Morlock would need help from an Upworlder like them!" She shouted the last part with emphasis then shot a spike at the girl in front of her, only to have it deflected by a large metal claw.

Then Blake jumped forward and a fight had started, several other Morlocks went flying at her but the other X-Men quickly stopped them. Phoenix was throwing things with her telekinesis, Cyclops was shooting optic blasts at several different Morlocks but Blake was only worried about Marrow. She and the woman Jumped and Slashed at one another for almost ten minutes before anyone hit the ground. Blake was standing over her step mother with one claw at her throat. Just then the White Queen and Psyloche came running to their friends and Blake pulled away.

"We're leaving now and they're coming with us!" She said taking a step back. A moment later the Morlocks were coming back at them and Blake was preparing herself to run.

"Go Now!" She shouted running back with the X-Men joining. They caught up with Shylow who had gotten a head start. After what felt like forever Blake and Shylow stopped them and Shylow was climbing a ladder up to a man hole above them. One by one they quickly climbed up with Blake being the last to climb up and close up the hole when she reached the surface.

Storm turned to the two women they had just rescued.

"Emma, Betsy are you both alright?" She asked after taking a deep breath. They both nodded and assured the others that they were fine, just very tired. Then they all made there way back to the Blackbird.

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{

On the Jet ride back to the institute Blake and Shylow spent time catching up. After about fifteen minutes Scott turned to her.

"Blake I'm sorry I didn't trust you!" He apologized changing from his visor to a pair of his sunglasses, "We all shouldn't have judged you... even though you did try and kill Wolverine!" He added making several of them chuckle and nod in agreement.

"It's ok Scott... you guys make a great team and honestly... if it's alright with you I would really like to be a part of it!" She added smiling at them all. They all nodded and agreed that they would like for her to be one of the X-Men.

When they landed Storm called Shylow and Blake over to go to Professor X's office with her. They walked in silence and when they got there they stepped inside together and sat down in front of the desk.

"We are very happy to have you here with us Shylow!" Professor Xavier started, "I will have your class schedule for you on Wednesday and you will start classes that morning... Blake he will be rooming with Nightcrawler... when we are all done here would you show him to his room and then come back here?" He informed the teenagers to which they both nodded. He sent them on there way and Blake led Shylow up to the second floor where they ran into Rogue and Nightcrawler.

"Hey Kurt here's your new roomie! Can you show him where you go I have to go talk to the Prof!" she said leading Shylow over to him. Kurt agreed and the three of them parted ways.

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{

Blake stepped back inside the office looking down as she sat back in the chair she had occupied earlier. Wolverine, Storm, Beast and the Professor were all looking at her. She was a tiny bit ashamed for skipping she was just legitimately nervous about going back into the Danger room, especially with other people. What if she hurt somebody having another flashback.

"Kid we know you're scared to go back into the Danger room!" Her dad spoke making her look up.

"I just... I don't wanna have another freak out! I might hurt someone!" She told him in reply.

"Blake we completely understand that... but skipping class is still unacceptable." Beast told her joining in the conversation.

"I... I know that..." She said looking away from them.

"From now on come to class! We can help you cope with your fears!" Storm said smiling at her. Blake nodded and folded her arms across her chest.

"You will serve a detention with Beast tomorrow after class and then on Wednesday we are going to do some more private practice in the Danger room." Professor Xavier told her. She nodded and then left them to work on her homework. When she made it up to her room Trinity, Max, Phoebe and Ruby were all waiting for her.

"How was your mission with the X-Men? Was it fun?" Phoebe asked with great interest. Blake gave them all the details of the afternoon which they hung onto with bated breath. Then Max mentioned her skipping.

"Did you get Detention for skipping class... actually you skipped twice... how much trouble did you get in?" He asked with a laugh.

"Not a lot since I skipped because of what happened during my Danger room test!" she told them, "I have detention with Beast tomorrow!" She added starting to do her homework for said animalistic mutants class.

"Oh lucky Beast Detentions are fun!" Trinity told her, "So are Detentions with Storm though... you get to help her garden!" She continued.

"What about with my dad?" Blake asked not looking up.

"Oh no! Your dad is a hard ass!" Max said and they all laughed. After about an hour of chatting and doing homework together they all head to their respective rooms for the night.

}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{ }|{}|{ }|{ }|{ }|{

duh duh duh Super chapter lol! Jk but seriously hope you all enjoyed it!

-LonelyB.


	8. Foresight

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

}|{ Chapter 8 }|{

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

It was Tuesday and Blake was headed to her team building class. She had no idea what they would be doing, all she knew is that she would have to go back into the Danger room. When she made it to the outer door however she ran into Storm.

"Ok Blake instead of going back down there I would like for you to run some errands for me!" She told Blake when they met up. Blake took a list of things to do from her and headed upstairs to the library. Over the next hour Blake found several books for Storm taking one stack of them to the classroom that her next class was in. Then she made a list of the one's that were not currently in the library and got ready to take it back to Storm.

The aforementioned Teacher was waiting for her in the Consul room.

"Thank you my dear! Now since there are only ten minutes left you are free to go to your next class!" Storm told her as she took the list back. Blake sat through her Algebra class quietly doing her work. When she was heading to lunch she noticed Wolverine outside the classroom waiting for her.

"Ok kid instead of coming down into the Danger room with the class it would be better for you to stay up in the consul room during class and work on homework for other classes, alright?" He asked her in a way that didn't even seem like a question. She nodded and went off to lunch. The rest of the day flew by for her. Even though Beast was her favorite teacher so far she was not looking forward to this detention she had.

She was suppose to meet Beast in his lab at four o'clock. It was three-fifty and she had just arrived. Beast was reading from a large book that had to lay on the table in front of him. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Ok Blake why don't you take a seat on this stool" He said motioning to a seat that was sitting near him. She sat her stuff on the table and then sat on the stool. Beast opened up a notebook that he had in front of him.

"Ok so Blake I want to talk to you about what happened in your mind on Saturday, is that alright with you?" He asked her grabbing a pen. She nodded to him.

"First close your eyes and imagine you are back in the elevator heading down into the Danger room for the first time." He instructed her. She did as she was asked, remembering nearly every detail.

"Tell me what you are seeing!" He continued. She nodded and thought about what happened that day.

"Ok so I'm standing in the Danger room... you and dad are telling me whats going to happen..." She started remembering the sound of her fathers voice over the speaker, "A Sentry robot is running toward me and I take it down with no problems... them they keep coming over and over and over..." She stops taking a deep breath.

Beast was writing down the things she was describing to him.

"Then something happens... I don't know what to call it... but now I'm in the Morlock sewers Surrounded by GRSO soldiers!" She said shaking due to the vivid memories, "There are to many of them, I can't stop them..." She said grabbing at her head.

"Ok Blake it's alright open your eyes!" Beast said calmly. She did as she was told and she was back in the lab. She looked down at his notes curiously.

"Tomorrow you will know what they are for!" He explained and she nodded, "Ok my dear you are free to go!" He told her.

"Oh I have Algebra assignments with me... could I give them to you now?" She asked digging through her stuff. He nodded and gladly accepted her work. Then they parted ways and she went to meet Shylow out on the lawn.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

She and Shylow were catching up and talking about what he thought of the school. He currently had a black scarf around his face where eyes would normally be. She had given him a tour the day before. He had also gotten the Sub-Basement tour and Danger room test today and she wanted to know how it went. Then they started talking about some of her friends.

"I met your friend Max!" He told her looking at her with the eye in his palm.

"Yeah and what do you think?" She asked in reply.

"He's really nice... and really cute actually!" He said with a chuckle, "I met your room mate to she's really nice!" he sighed and stretched his arms. At that moment Max, Trinity, Bobby, Phoebe, Jamie and Ruby came walking over along with Kitty, Kurt, Rogue and a girl that Blake had met during Algebra who went by Boom Boom.

"Hey guys!" She said waving.

"Ok Blake, me and Max got an idea and were gonna go pitch it to the Prof. Come with we'll explain on the way!" Trinity told her grabbing her hand and pulling her along with them back into the mansion that made up the Xavier Institute.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" She said stopping her two friends, "What is the idea first?" She asked folding her arms over her chest.

"So this is a school right?" Trinity asked to which Blake nodded, "Most school's have a fall formal or a homecoming dance around this time of year right?" she continued.

"Ok 'nuff said I'll follow along but I refuse to a spokes person!" She told them knowing exactly where she was going with this. Blake thought a dance might be fun anyway. They made it to the Professors office and Trinity started to knock but the door opened slowly just as she raised her hand.

"Come on in!" Professor X told them motioning to the arm chairs and couch near his desk. After a few greetings and askings of students academics the Professor spoke.

"I over heard you planning your Pitch..." he started making Max and Trinity move to the front of their seats Blake just rolled her eyes, "And I believe that it is an excellent idea! A fall formal dance is a perfect way to welcome students who are either new or returning to the school this year!" He finished with a small smirk.

"You two as well as a few others should plan the details but I took the liberty of picking out a date as you were walking here." He told them as Max and Trinity were cheering and clapping, "Today is the twelve of August... the twelve of September should give you enough time right?" He asked them.

"Yes Professor Xavier that is plenty of time! Thank you so much!" Trinity said reaching out to finish there deal with a hand shake. He laughed and shook her hand before they all said goodbye and left to put together a formal committee.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

OOH fun there is gonna be a dance! Imagine what kind of drama this will cause with the students! The next chapter may be up by tonight so don't get to anxious waiting lol

-LONELYBELOVID


	9. Iceman

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

}|{ Chapter 9 }|{

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Trinity, Blake, and Max were currently sitting in the dining room along with Tabitha (Boom Boom), Jean, Kitty, Rogue, Ruby, and Phoebe. They were all getting ready to discuss the Fall Formal and the various details that would set the stage for the whole event.

"Where exactly are we going to hold this dance at? None of the rooms in the school are big enough?" Jean asked Trinity who was sitting at the end of the large table in the dining room.

"Oh ye of little faith!" Trinity started shaking her head, "I talked to Beast and he said that he would make a Danger room program to fit any theme we come up with which brings me to my second point... what theme are we going with?" She asked looking around the room. Kitty raised her hand and Max gestured for her to explain her idea.

"Night in Paris? It's totally a classic!" She told them in her valley girl accent.

"Ok cool any other good ideas?" Trinity asked. Everyone shook there heads.

"Ok lets vote just to be formal... all for Paris?" She asked raising her hand, everyone else followed her lead, "All opposed?" she continued, to which nobody raised their hand.

"Good now we figured the best way to do this would be to divide and concur!" Max started explaining who would be doing what, "Be who would want to decorate would need to meet with Beast to help design the program, there are Nine of us so lets have three people on decorating." He finished pulling out a notebook and writing the word decorating with a line beneath it. Ruby, and Tabitha raised their hands. Max wrote down their names then wrote his own.

"Ok next is putting posters on all of the cork boards in the school. We need three people to make 'em and hang 'em up!" He told the group. Then wrote posters two lines below his name. Jean, Rogue and Phoebe raised their hands and he quickly jotted down their names.

"Last is the most important... we are going to have a Formal King and Queen and these three people will be in charge of ballot boxes for votes and for counting the night of!" Max said his final speech, "Trin, you, Blake and Kitty are last so you guys will be that team!" He wrote their names in the last section.

Trinity told him to flip to the next page and handed him a red pen.

"These are going to be the rules about Formal King and Queen, Number one only seniors get to run since its their last year here." She said and everybody nodded, then Max wrote down the rule.

"Number two nobody who runs can count ballots!" She told them to which they all agreed. He wrote this down next.

"Finally, you don't have to have a running mate! You can run by yourself if you want to." She said and they all nodded.

"Oh now that I think about it people who run need to confirm their running status with one of us three!" She told him and pointed to herself, Blake and Kitty, "So that's all, posters about running and poster with the date and theme should be designed at least by Friday and Beast wants to start meeting with us on Wednesday at five-Thirty to discuss the Danger room program." She told them as they all got ready to go.

"We'll be meeting again same time same day next week to discuss progress either outside by the fountain if the weather permits or back here in the dining room!" Max mentioned before they all went their separate ways for the day.

When Phoebe, Max, Blake and Trinity all stepped outside the door they saw Bobby Drake standing in the hallway.

"So there's gonna be a dance? Fun stuff... I already know who I'm gonna ask!" He told them and walked over to Trinity. She clasped her hands together in anticipation.

"Hey Pickpocket!" He started and she raised her brows, "Could I borrow your Geometry notes!" He asked her. She shook her head and spoke.

"Oh uh sure!" she said opening the panel on the Tube beside them, together they took it up to her room to get her notes. Max chuckled a little thinking maybe Bobby was gonna ask him.

Blake just rolled her eyes and told them she was going into town and that she would see them all later.

She had dinner plans with a certain speed demon.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake and Pietro were walking down the side walked together and she was shivering. It was dark and long past her curfew. He looked over at her and smirked. Then he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"I really enjoyed dinner..." She said to shy to look up at him. This was the first date she had ever been on and she was extremely nervous. He chuckled and turned to her.

"Yeah... I had a lot of fun with you tonight-" He started when he was stopped by the sound of footsteps and a gruff voice behind them. Suddenly two arms snake around Blake and held her tight.

"Give me all your money or your girlfriend gets it!" One of the two thugs who had so randomly appeared said to Pietro.

"Ok! Ok!" He said quickly and slowly reached his hand toward his pocket. Then before either mugger knew what was happening he sped forward and flipped the first one on the ground. Blake followed suite shooting out her Claws and slashing at the one who held hers leg. Both men started screaming about mutants and running away. Blake pulled her claws back and grabbed Pietro's hand. He quickly threw her over his shoulder and darted forward at his usual quick speed til he was at the gate of the X-Mansion. Then when he put her down he stared with wide eyes.

"Are you related to Wolverine?" He said Quickly. She nodded looking down.

"He's my dad... but so what your dad is Magneto!" She countered smirking a little.

"I definitely want to do this again but..." He started then looked around, "They can't know! We would both be in for it if either of them found out!" He told her taking her hand and pulling her forward a little. Then he laid another hand on her cheek and pulled her into a soft kiss. When they pulled away they both smiled.

"What do you say... want to repeat this, say Friday?" He asked her letting go of her hand.

"Absolutely... I have to go now... Good night Pietro..." She said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Good night!" He told her and then sped away after she got into the gate.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

By lunch hour on Wednesday the whole school was buzzing about the upcoming dance. Several people had been asked, Plus Scott and Jean had informally announced their candidacy for King and Queen. Currently Blake, Shylow, Bobby and Jamie were outside waiting on Max and the girls. When they arrived Max was the first one to speak.

"So Bobby I hear you haven't asked anyone to the dance yet! I thought you said you know who its gonna be already?" Max asked the Ice creator. Bobby nodded and turned to the last person any body thought it would be.

"So... Firefly you wanna go with me?" He asked Phoebe who looked up at him from the book she had been reading.

"Me?" She asked him in reply, he laughed and nodded, "Oh yeah of course Iceman!" She told him smiling he nodded again.

"Ok I've got a training session to go to during lunch I thought I'd just cross that off my list really quick... Bye guys, bye Phoebe!" He said as he started to walk back inside. Max and Trinity spent the rest of lunch in shock then when it was time to go they walked away in total silence.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So that was that... Poor Breeze and Pickpocket, lucky Firefly! What will fate have in store for them!

-LB


	10. Multiple Man

Ok folks Were gonna change things up a bit by seeing a few Blake free moments and seeing some personal stuff with a few other characters.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

}|{ Chapter 10 }|{

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

It was Wednesday afternoon and the day was going by way to quickly for Blake. After school today she was suppose to go back to the Danger room and do another run through. As her last class ended Wolverine came back into the consul room where she had been working on a book report for her Lit. class. A moment later beast came walking in, he went to the danger room computer and started up a program.

"Ok kid come with me!" Wolverine said to her motioning for her to follow. She reluctantly followed behind him. They walked into the Danger room elevator silently. She noticed that he had yet to leave her side. When the doors opened she stepped out and noticed that he didn't follow.

"I'm gonna stay here with the doors opened kid!" He told her crossing his arms, "If it starts to become to much for you just call for me and I'll come help you out!" He finished and she nodded in understanding.

After a the program around her changed and she was standing in the Morlock sewers. She looked around and there were GRSO soldiers everywhere. She drew out her claws and ran at one of them. Slashing the first down, then the second, and then a third. One by one they fell and she never once panicked. That feral look stayed in her eyes the whole time until the program shut down and she was standing facing the elevator breathing heavy. Then once she realized that it was over she dropped to her knees. Wolverine walked over to see if she was alright, he knelt down to her level and she threw her arms around him. He hugged her awkwardly for a moment before pulling away.

"Ok ok kid you did it! Now let's get out of here!" He told her helping her to her feet. She smiled at him and they walked back to the elevator in silence.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Jamie and Trinity were sitting in the sitting room across from the dining room. Trinity was watching Jamie practice billiard shots.

"I thought for sure that Bobby was going to ask me to the Formal! Oh god..." She started looking at Jamie with wide eyes, "What if nobody asks me!" She said sitting down in a way that meant she had a realization. Jamie rolled his eyes and looked over at her.

"Relax Trinity I know somebody is going to ask you..." He told her without making eye contact.

"How do you know? Who's gonna ask me?" She pressed walking over to him.

"Well its this guy you know who's liked you since seventh grade, but hasn't had the courage to tell you..." he told her looking away.

"Jamie!" She whined shoving his arm a little bit causing him to bud off two clones of himself. All three of the Jamie's folded there arms and gave her a look.

"Sorry... forgot..." she said chuckling, "Anyway who is it!" She asked him again with wide eyes.

"Um... Trinity do you wanna... you know go to Formal with me?" He asked looking at the floor. She had never imagined that Jamie Maddrox liked her. She nodded at him not sure what words she wanted to use. Then she noticed he was looking down.

"Yeah Jamie... I'd love to!" She told him. He looked up and smiled at her and she smiled back.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Trinity and Blake were laying on their beds working on homework when Blake looked up.

"So I concurred the Danger room today!" She said chuckling a little then looking back down to finish her last Algebra assignment for the year. Trinity looked over at her.

"I'm glad!" She told her then she sat up. Blake looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"I got asked to Formal!" Trinity continued clasping her hands together.

"Oh so Jamie grew a pair and finally asked you out!" Blake summarized what she knew Trinity was about to tell her. The other girl looked over at her confused.

"You knew?" She asked, Blake laughed and nodded in reply.

"Everyone did!" Blake told her as they both put their homework away for the night. The stayed up for a few hours talking then they both got ready for bed commenting on how the weekend was just two short days away.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Most of Blake's Gen. Eds. flew by on Thursday. It was the first time she participated in any Training Classes so she thought she would have a lot of catching up to do. In Team Building they had to play dodge ball with out using their powers which seemed more about restraint than it did about team building. Then in her class that her dad taught she had to practice combat with the different people in her class.

She took down Bobby, Phoebe and Kurt with no problems. But then she had to fight Max and that was a different story entirely. When she went to strike Max with her claws, it was like a read her mind and phased through her the minute she came at him. Eventually he pinned her to the ground and Logan made them quit much to Blake's Protest.

"I'll get you Max... consider it a warning!" She told him with a laugh. He laughed back at her.

"I'll keep that in mind!" He told her as they headed to the East Tube and went up to the sitting room where they agreed to meet with everyone. It was raining that day so the whole school was stuck inside and everyone was really bored. The whole group was sitting on the floor in a circle trying to come up with something to do when Trinity turned the empty bottle of soda Max had been drinking out of on its side and placed it the in middle of the group. Several people looked up in surprise then a few laughed a agreed that they had nothing better to do so spin the bottle seemed like a good idea.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

DUH DUH DUH CLIFFHANGER! anyway the ACTUAL game of spin the bottle will take place in the next chapter for those of you who can't wait to see what kind of shinanigans will insue.

-LB


	11. Avalanche

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

}|{ Chapter 11 }|{

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Trinity had just suggested that they all play spin the bottle and everyone was to bored to say no or suggest anything else. She was the first to spin and they all laughed when it landed on Max.

"Come 'ere" he told her with a chuckle and connected their lips quickly. Then it was his turn, he spun hard and landed on Bobby. Bobby rolled his eyes and gave Max a quick peck on the lips. Bobby landed on Ruby and then Ruby got Jamie. Jamie landed on Blake who chuckled and pecked his lips quickly, blushing the entire time. On her turn she got Shylow who hadn't been watching the game he had actually had his eye on Max the entire time. Blake waved a hand in front of his eye.

"Hey Foresight? You still with us?" She asked with a laugh. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Yeah sorry about that..." He told her and lifted his hand to face her. Their lips gently connected, the kiss lasting for two or three full minutes. Next with his left hand he spun the bottle at medium speed. When it slowed it landed on Max.

Max Blushed and pushed a strand of his hair behind his ear. Shylow sat up and leaned over to meet him. Max chuckled nervously when their faces met just before Shylows lips connected with his own.

"Wow... this is... nice..." Max thought feeling how soft the others lips were. Forgetting that they were in the middle of a game he pressed his tongue against the other boys lips shyly. The psychic was surprised but granted him access into his mouth nonetheless. Bobby and Ruby were whistling. Trinity and Phoebe gasped. Then Jamie started clapping slowly at the display. Blake cat called a few times making both boys come back to reality, they both pulled away blushing and smiling.

"Ok that was hot... anyone else agree?" Ruby said laughing and several people said yeah and it totally was.

"So since nobody here can top that how about we do something else?" Jamie suggested. A few people nodded and stood up with him.

"How about a game of pool?" Phoebe said grabbing a Que, "Two on two?" She asked Bobby and Jamie. They agreed and Jamie pulled Trinity over to join them. Blake went to turn on the TV when she noticed that Max and Shylow were nowhere to be found, but she kept it to herself.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

That Friday had turned out to be a different day entirely. The weather was nice and school had just let out. Blake had plans with Pietro and she was getting ready to go meet him when Trinity walked in the room, along with Max, Ruby and Phoebe.

"Hey guys... whats up?" She asked them, their stern glances making her nervous.

"You've been seeing Pietro Maximoff! Don't deny it cause we already know!" Max said crossing his arms. Blake sighed and sat down on her bed.

"Shut the door!" She started to give a speech when Trinity interupted.

"We are not going to shut the door!" The blonde said in reply. Blake looked up at her with a very animalistic look.

"Shut. The. Door. Now!" She said with emphasis. All four of their pairs of eyes went wide and Phoebe quickly pulled the door shut.

"I really like him... he hasn't tried to convert me to Magneto's side once so there is nothing for you all to be worrying about! If there was I would tell you!" She told them looking positively evil, "And if anyway of you tell Wolverine about this you will learn what pain really is, understood?" She finished looking at them seriously. They all sighed and nodded, then Phoebe opened the door to let her out.

"Just don't get yourself hurt!" Phoebe told her frowning. Blake nodded and walked down the hall out of view.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Quicksilver was leaning against a tree in the park near the institute with Blake lying against his chest. She was fiddling with their hands and he had his eyes closed resting. He hadn't had the chance to just relax like this in a while and it was especially nice to have his girl with him. At that moment a voice came from behind the tree.

"Aw look Pietro's got a girlfriend!" The voice taunted. Several people came walking out from behind the tree. The boy who had spoke was tall with medium brown hair, he was dressed like a punk wearing ripped jeans and fingerless gloves. Another was squatted on the ground like a frog, his skin was a chalky gray color and his hair was a mess. The third was gigantic, he had a mohawk and looked as if he weighed almost three hundred pounds. Then Pietro peaked one eye open.

"What the hell do you guys want?" He asked in an annoyed tone. The shorter boy with the messed up hair literally hoped up and grabbed the branch above there heads, hanging upside down looking at them.

"Yo man we's just want to know who this pretty thing is!" He said in a thick Brooklyn accent. A moment later his tongue shot out at a fly that flew by and he pulled it into his mouth and ate it. Blake was disgusted but didn't say anything.

"Yeah Pietro aren't you gonna introduce us?" The large boy added chuckling. Pietro tapped Blakes shoulder so she would move. He stood and help her up.

"Fine if it'll get you dweebs to leave then whatever!" He told them rolling his eyes, "Blake this is Avalanche, Toad, and Blob... guys this is Blake... and now were leaving!" He said taking her hand and starting to pull her away when Avalanche grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"My NAME is Lance... now let me ask you honey, what could you possibly see in this nerd that would make you wanna be with him?" He started formally introducing himself, "How bout you loose this zero and get with a hero?" Lance asked her wrapping his arm around her waist touching way to close to her ass.

"Ew get off you creep!" She exclaimed trying to pull away from him. Not even a moment later Pietro had him by the wrist and was squeezing extremely hard making the other boy shout in pain.

"Get your fucking hands off of my girlfriend got it?" He said looking into the others eyes. Lance nodded as he pulled his arm away. Then Pietro took hold of Blake snatch her off her feet in a bridal hold and ran off at his usual high speed. When they got a far distance away he set her down gently on her feet and took both of her hands in his.

"Sorry about them... they're all idiots..." He said smiling at her. She smiled back at him just as hard.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" She said with a chuckle, which made him blush, "Good... I like that..." She whispered pulling her hands away and wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned down pulling her into a rough kiss. After a moment he deepened the kiss lapping at her lips, she opened her mouth shyly letting him explore every inch slowly. Their tongues battled for dominance and eventually he won. After a moment they both pulled away panting. He laid a hand on her cheek and they both sighed smiling.

When Blake went home that night Trinity, Max, Ruby, and Phoebe were all in her bedroom but she just completely ignored them. She walked to her bed laid down and sighed closing her eyes. They all shrugged their shoulders and went back to what they were talking about.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So how was it! Please be sure to review or I may not update!

-LB


	12. Mirror Image

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

}|{ Chapter 12 }|{

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Tuesday had rolled around again and it was time for a Formal committee meeting. Jean, Marie, and Phoebe were sitting on the edge of the fountain in the front yard with three large posters in there hands. The others were sitting on the ground and on a bench that was facing the fountain. They were getting ready to present their poster ideas. First Jean stood up and held up her poster was a night view of Notre Dame lots of stars in the sky, with lanterns and candles lighting up the plaza in front.

"I love the scenery of this location in Paris and I thought it would be nice to use it as our poster!" Jean told them smiling. Several people ooh and ah over it then she motioned for Rogue to stand and show hers.

She had a different poster entirely from her friend. Her's was a dark lit scene in the Louvre with people standing around in cocktail dresses and suits standing in front of the Mona Lisa. Blake nodded and smiled, several people said that the poster was nice and classy.

"I think that art museums are sexy!" Rogue told them with a laugh. She let Phoebe take the stage with her poster next. Phoebe stood and displayed her poster.

It was a dark blue night scene with a Gothic age Eiffel tower and a white crescent moon outlined by several white starry looking dots. Everyone clapped when they saw it.

"I talked to Max about the Danger room project and then loosely based my poster on it!" She explained as they all continued to marvel over her poster. Trinity and Max clapped as the three girls moved to the bench where they had been sitting, letting them be the center of everyone's attention.

"Ok so before we vote on the poster we want to use we are going to all meet Beast in the Danger room to check out the Program he made, that way we can have a few minutes to really think about which poster we like the best!" Trinity told them motioning for them all to rise and follow her to the mansion.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Once they all were standing at the elevator door beast came over the loud speaker.

"Ok ladies and Gentleman are you ready to see your Parisian night scene?" He asked them with a chuckle. A few of them called out yes and then he opened the doors to let them into the elevator. After the doors reopened they all gasped.

The group was standing on the plaza in front of the Eiffel tower, It was very dark. There was a large crescent moon hanging high in the sky. There were wrought iron pillars forming a circle around the perimeter. They all walked around taking in the scenery each of them in aw by what they saw.

Beast and the decorating committee were all standing by the elevator doors when Max spoke.

"Can we cook or what?" Max asked them rhetorically with a chuckle. They all expressed their congratulations and thanks. Then it was Ruby's turn to speak.

"Ok so there is going to be more added to this a few days before the event and we can view it one more time then." Tabitha told them. Then Trinity stepped out of the crowd and ushered for Ruby and Tabitha to head back to the group. Max handed each of them a piece of paper with the three names of the poster committee people printed on it. Each person in the group took one and a pen from Max.

"Ok circle the name of the person who's poster should be used. Circle the name, do not write an X or a check next to it... Circle one name! We are keeping this as simple and as anonymous as possible." Trinity told them, "When your done fold up your paper and lay it on the table here by the door." she pointed to a wrought iron cafe table at the front of scene by the door. After each person laid their ballot on the table Max held up a finger, once he was holding up seven he and Trinity cast their votes. Then he turned to Beast who was about to leave the room.

"Um Beast would you read off the votes since Trin and I voted too?" He asked the furry blue teacher. Beast laughed heartly.

"Why of course anything to help!" He replied walking over to the table. Max walked over and opened up his Notebook. He wrote down Rogue, Phoenix, and Firefly's names.

"Okay first we have Phoebe... two for Phoebe!" Beast said and Max put two tally marks next to Phoebe's name, "Now we have one, two, three... that is three more for Phoebe!" Beast told them and Max took three more tally's. Phoebe smiled and Blake patted her on the back.

"Ok we have one... for Jean! And two more for Phoebe... and last one for Marie!" He said while Max took the final tally.

"Alright that's seven for Phoebs and one for each of you" he said motioning to the two seniors that were at the front of the crowd. They both smiled and patted Phoebe's shoulders.

"Just for the record, I voted for Rogue! She's right about art museums!" Phoebe said with a laugh. Rogue high fived her with a gloved hand then looked over to Jean.

"I liked yours the best Jean..." She told her friend implying that the vote for the Notre Dame themed poster had come from her.

"Ok so we'll meet up again on Tuesday to talk about progress... Jean, Marie and Phoebs you guys need to have a bunch these made up, talk to Storm she can help you, then hang them up on every cork board in the school." Trinity told them as she ended the meeting, "We have three week till show time people and that means two weeks till people are getting their tickets... make the prof. Proud of our hard work!" she finished ushering towards the door.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Friday had rolled around very quickly and Blake was ready to go outside and relax by the fountain after a long day of school. Wolverine had been on her ass all day and she had no clue why. As she continued her walk outside she stopped in her tracks to see a large circle in the yard and was greeted by the sound of shouting. She ran over and squeezed her way to the front of the crowd, only to find Trinity and this absolutely vile girl named Ana Earnhart or Mirror Image. She was a tall tan medium colored haired shape shifter, like Trinity but she shifts into humans.

"What's your problem Skank! I know you were in my room you left your nasty paw prints all over my floor!" Ana spat at her fellow shifter. Trinity rolled her eyes.

"Why would I wanted to go anywhere near your room! It's probably as greasy as you are!" Trinity spoke back.

"Why you little! You really are a Bitch!" She taunted the blond haired girl. Trinity's eyes lit up.

"If its a bitch you want its a bitch you got!" Trinity shouted jumping and transforming into a large black and white patched dog. Ana kicked her down to the ground and transformed to look like Trinity making a face at her. Pickpocket jumped back to her feet and flung herself forward clamping her jaw onto the other girls leg. Mirror Image screamed and fell to her bottom. She kicked at the other girl. Trinity just held on. In the rush of the fight Blake felt to people shove past her.

Next thing she knew Wolverine was pulling Pickpocket off of the other girl. Storm was helping the overly dramatically crying girl stand and "Hobble" to the hospital. Trinity transformed and pushed Wolverine off of her arms. As he started to lead her away he looked around at the crowd.

"What are you all looking at! Disburse now!" He Barked at them all, "Elf... Come with me!" He commanded Kurt, who nodded and quickly followed behind.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So duh duh duh Trinity is in trouble! PS Ana will be back and with a vengeance! more action and Drama to come.

-LonelyBelovid


End file.
